Fallen Angels
by KillerYoukoKit
Summary: No hesitation. Do not flinch. Do not turn away. And never, NEVER lose sight of your target. He repeated these words many times to himself, over and over it ran through his head as he level the gun... Full warnings inside.
1. Flight

WARNING: HEAVY SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS. VIOLENCE. BLOOD. AND LOT'S AND LOT's OF NAUGHTY WORDS.

Disclaimer: Uuum? I don't own shit! is this really nessesary? It is FAN FICTION .net after all - 3-

This was inspired by an RP done with the lovely and talented BurntScones, on Deviantart.

Sending my love darling~ 3

* * *

No hesitation. Do not flinch. Do not turn away. And never, NEVER lose sight of your target. He repeated these words many times to himself, over and over it ran through his head as he level the gun. His target was standing on a busy street not far from where he was perched. Should be easy enough. All he had to do was wait for him to slow down, to pause, so he could get a good clear head shot.

His target, whose name he did not know, was a young American boy. Apparently he was visiting on business over seas. Feliciano wasn't sure why the eyebrowed man wanted this man dead, but it didn't matter. A job was a job, whether he wanted to take it or not wasn't entirely up to him. He needed to eat, to stay alive. It was a dog eat dog word in this day and age and he was not about to become pray to society.

Those who called him weak, those who tried to step over him in the food chain, THOSE people were the first to fall. It was foolish of them to underestimate him.

Ah! There, he was moving towards a vendor to order some kind of food. Feliciano adjusted his position, taking aim. But at the last minute his arm jerked back. Fuck! That shadow! He'd been so focused that he'd missed the shadow moving closer. His target was now lying on the ground, bleeding out as the towns foe panicked and ran in fear.

He swore loudly, nearly throwing his gun in anger, "Fuck! mother fucking shit I HAD him uuurg and that man got him! fuck fuck fuck!" he clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, glare hardening as he calmed.

His fist flew to the cross around his neck, grasping it tightly he muttered a prayer and crossed himself several times. Swearing, swearing to god he'd get that man. He'd taken his ONLY target! That wasn't going to cut it, he needed this one.

He grabbed his gun and disassembled it, shoving the pieces roughly into his back pack. The building he was standing in was deserted, but the fire escapes were thankfully safe enough to climb. Slithering his way down the ladder, cloak trailing behind him like wings, he took off into the direction he had seen the man flee.

He'd pay for this, he'd pay dearly.

* * *

POV CHANGE

* * *

It was all too easy, weaving his way through the crowded streets. He was agile and quick, eyes constantly trained on the prize. Which was standing not that far away. He pulled out a switch blade, careful to keep it hidden beneath his cloak as he approached.

The man was completely unaware. There were no signs of nervousness. No looking over his shoulders or shifty eyes. Poor bastard must not know he had a hit out on him at all, wouldn't know what hit him.

The shadow moved closer, going in for the final kill. It was all very quick, he stepped up behind the man, close enough to smell his strong cologne and see the rough cowlick sticking up from the top of his head. Close enough, that when his knife stabbed through his abdomen and back several times, it simply looked like he'd bumped into him.

Blood flowed over his palm, seeping from the wounds in a torrent of dark red. He pulled away quickly, turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd before the first scream was even heard.

He smirked, listening to the sounds of hysteria as he fled. Another job well done he thought. Unaware that this job wasn't over quite yet. The tables would be turned as he became the hunted. And he'd have to fight for his keep.

* * *

-  
A/N: Spell checked and grammer checked! WOOT!


	2. The chase!

WARNING: HEAVY SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS. VIOLENCE. BLOOD. AND ROMANO'S REALLY BAD POUTY MOUTH.

Seond chapter is up! Woot! Not to hard, since I wrote this ON the computer XD I just had to get it out before losing inspiration!

* * *

His palms were sweating, making him frown in irritation. Why chicken out now? He'd already come this far, stalked him through the alleys in the cold dark night. He didn't have much time left, it was now over never for him to make a move lest he lose his second target this night.

He gulped, though... this target was admittedly a lot more dangerous then his last one. Closer and clearly skilled in hand to hand.

No! Banish these thoughts, he needed to do this.

Stealing himself against the fear he moved in close, trying not to breath or make a sound.

He was close, not far now. He pulled out his dagger, eyes gleaming in anticipation as he lunged.

But he was thrown off a minute later. Fuck! He'd been seen. His target moved, giving him only a second to dodge before he threw his dagger. It barely missed his head, grazing his cheek as he flattened himself against the wall.

He pushed off from the flat surface, sprinting at his opponent with his full speed. He was unarmed now, easier to kill if he could catch him.

The shadowed man in the mask turned and ran, grabbing onto latter on the side of the building and climbing to the roof.

Feliciano followed soon after, right on his tail. He wasn't about to let him get away again, not after he'd started the chase. He was fast, but Feli was faster. He ran like a bat out of hell, cloak flailing in the wind behind him as he ran.

The masked figure suddenly halted in his stride, then took off twice as fast a second later, using momentum to leap from the build to the next. He turned and looked over his shoulder, wondering if Feli would dare to follow him.

He grit his teeth and made the jump, landing on his feet but stumbling to his knees.

His opponent raised a dagger, turning to face him man to man.

Feliciano rose to his feet again, dashing towards him with knife raised. He swiped downwards in a low arch, aiming for his face but only grazing his cheek when he dodged.

The man spun and swung at him, landing a hard punch in his gut, forcing him to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him. It took him a second to recover but he was up again, gritting his teeth and slicing at him over and over.

All the hooded man could do was dodge, Feli was fast, very fast. He was on the defensive again, moving backwards slowly. He began approaching the edge, looking over his shoulder to see a long way down.

He cursed and dodged to the side, Feli's knife nicked him again, watching as the arm passed his head and crouched, springing away from him.

Feliciano turned on his head right as the man struck him with his fist, landing on the side of his cheek. He reached up, grabbing his arm and gripping it tightly. Spinning and swinging him over his back he threw him on the ground. As he tried to pull back the man grabbed him, pulling him down with him. Feli went with the motion, landing on top of him and kneeing him hard in the crotch.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he cried out, curling up in pain. Taking the opportunity, Feli grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the ground and holding his body down with his own.

His eyes stared into the eyes of the man staring right back at him. They were full of anger and killing intent.

"I dare you." he glared up at his captor, defiance clear in his eyes.

But he hesitated, staring deeply into those pools of green. They were sharp and dangerous, showing a fire within. He was transfixed by those eyes that wouldn't let him go.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me do it! I won't hold it against you." he growled, struggling against his hold.

There was a long pause, then he moved, shifting so he held his wrists with one hand, bringing the other up to his face. He removed the mask, gazing at the man who was confused by his actions.

"I knew it." he smirked, touched that soft tanned skin.

His head jerked back and he snarled, "K-knew what damn it?"

Feliciano leaned down, his own face inches away from the mans, "You're a real cutey~"


	3. Captured

WARNING. FRICKIN HUGE WARING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SMUT. SMUT. AND MORE SMUT. DON'T WANT TO READ SMUT? Don't read this chapter. I'll leave an A/N at the end of the chapter telling all the people who don't read the chapter what happened ^^ Okay here we go!

Oh shit... uummm disclaimer? I don't own anything...

* * *

Romano blinked up at him, realization crossing his face a second later along with a blush, "W-what? What are you playing at bastard!" his struggling increased with his anger.

But Feliciano's hold was firm, hands tightening almost painfully to hold him in place. He was still smiling, staring straight into his irate eyes. His wonderful green eyes, that shown so brightly, that looked so fierce when he glared. It set a flame deep inside him alight with passion.

Struggling was pointless. The hunter had gotten a whiff of his prey and was hungry as ever for a fresh meal.

The man on top leaned down, sniffing at Romano's neck and taking in his strong smell. He smelled like cologne, cologne and fear. His pulse was racing, jugular pulsing with each frantic beat of his heart. He was more scared of this man now then when they'd just been fighting. Uncertainty filled his mind and froze him for a second before his struggling increased once more. He thew out obscene curses at Feliciano, telling him to get off him.

Feli shushed him and gently bit down on his pulse, licking the abused area and sucking on his exposed neck.

Romano shivered and let out a pathetic noise he tried to hold in, "G-get off what are you doing!"

He laughed and nuzzled his neck, breath gently ghosting over his ear as he spoke, "Just getting a taste~"

Feliciano kissed up the side of his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, teasing it slowly between his teeth. Romano's face got redder with each thing he did. He wanted him to stop, but didn't at the same time. His body felt hot and heavy, he was quickly losing control over the situation.

"B-bastard! G-get off..."

Feli's pout was clear in his voice, "No~ I don't think I will, you took my only target. What am I supposed to do now?"

Romano growled and tried to knock him back off of him, "D-do your job! And let me do mine! I HAVE more targets!"

Feli tutted and grabbed his cheeks, turning his head to look at him, "Hmm~ I don't think I will." He leaned down and bit Romano's lip, making him gasp and open his mouth. He then moved his tongue along Romano's bottom lip, delighting in the way he shivered and gasped at the simple action.

But he didn't kiss him, not yet anyway, he planned to drag the teasing out a little longer. Moving back to his neck he continued to lavish it with kisses and bite marks till Romano was a panting, blushing mess under him.

He grinned, whispering in his ear, "Are you gonna be good now or am I gonna have to hold you down?"

A shiver ran up Romano's spine and he made a pleasured noise, "I-I'll be g-good now..." fuck. Did that really just come out of his mouth? He was never going to live it down...

Feliciano chuckled, "Good boy~" and let go of his wrists. He shimmied slowly down his body, unbuttoning each button on Romano's shirt with care. It was hot to see him so focused, clearly teasing to get what he wanted, and satisfied when what he wanted was freely given.

Pulling apart the garment he slowly moved his hands along Romano's tanned, slightly scared, chest. His nipples were a dark rose color and hard with excitment. Another shiver ran through his body when Feliciano tweaked them, twisting them in his fingers and playing with the sensitive nub.

His pants felt tight, and there was a warm heat pooling in his stomach as Feli worked. He blushed and moaned when his nipple was taken into Feli's mouth. He sucked harshly, biting and teasing it between his teeth just to see Romano squirm.

He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth as he gave the other one the same treatment.

This was so wrong. So SO wrong. But he couldn't help but want it. There was so much heat, despite the cold stone beneath his back. He played with him like an instrument, touching his sensitive spots with ease and reducing him to pathetic sounds of want.

He barely noticed when his pants were being pulled down till they rested around his knees, keeping his thighs pressed together. He did notice, however, when the man leaned down, blowing across the head of his arousal hotly.

He moaned and threw back his head, wanting to thrust up into that warm heat but not being able to meet it. His grin was devilish as he held down his hips, taking his sweet damn time.

"Patience." was all he said.

There was no warning, however, before his mouth descended on him, enveloping his throbbing member into the tight heat between his lips.

Romano's moan was wanton and needy and he thrust up, groaning when he was denied the action. He worked slowly at first, bobbing his head into a stead rhythm, but soon picked up the pace as he became impatient. He used tongue and teeth carefully, heightening the pleasure. Heat pooled in Romano's lower stomach and he felt like he would lose it. But just as he was about to tip over the edge all movement stopped. He groaned and looked down, watching in irritation as Feli sat up and crawled back over him.

"B-bastard! W-why'd you stop?"

His complaints were silenced when Feliciano's cock was placed between his legs. He thrust forward, nestling it between Romano's thighs and forcing him to grind against his stomach. He laughed and leaned down to bite harshly at the throbbing jugular, watching as it jumped with each thrust.

They moaned in time, each knowing they wouldn't last long. They rutted shamelessly against each other, moaning and crying out in ecstasy.

Romano was the first to break, reaching his peak and crying out as he spilled over Feliciano's and his own chest. Feli followed soon after, emptying himself between his thighs. It was sticky on his backside and between his legs, making him feel uncomfortable.

They both were breathing heavy and relaxed. Feliciano lay on top of him, quickly recovering, and standing up unexpectedly. Romano's eyes looked up at him, confused as he tucked himself in and zip up quickly.

"hehehe~ That was fun! But I've got somewhere to be! I hope your boss finds you well..." he grinned and dashed away, disappearing into the night.

"..."

"... YOU BASTAAAAARD!"

* * *

Italy seduced Romano and they had... um almost sex. Italy left after, leaving Romano to get found by his boss. That's it. ^^


End file.
